The Gang in the Future
by etafeen
Summary: Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Nathan, and Haley in the future
1. A Romantic Night

In the future. Nathan, Luke, and Jake are playing for the Lakers. Nathan is dating, and about to be married to Haley, Luke is dating Peyton and they are going to get engaged tonight, and Jake is living with Jenny and Brooke, shortly after Peyton and Luke got together Brooke started hanging out with Jenny and Jake a lot more.  
  
At practice  
  
Nate: so tonight is the night? Luke: yup tonight is the night I have it all set up. Brooke is going over there right now setting everything up to make it romantic. Nate: I cant believe you are going to join me in getting married, now if only we could get Jake to going us as well Jake: That's not going to happen for a long time, right now it is just going to be me and Jenny and Brooke Luke: Don't you think that after Brooke sets up everything for tonight that she is going to want the same thing? Jake: Nope, we have already talked about it. Brooke knows that after what happened with Nikki and everything that I am not ready for anything that serious and she is fine with that.  
  
Back at Luke and Peyton's house Brooke is setting up rose petals in the pool and by the pool also in the bedroom. There was a path of rose petals from the door that was also lined with candles. Peyton was at work at the newspaper where she works writing and also doing the comic strip. She has no idea what is going on at her house at this moment. Brooke hears the door turn and she is afraid that for some reason Peyton is home early from work. Then the door opens and it is Haley, Brooke breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Brooke: Haley what are you doing here, I thought you were Peyton Haley: Sorry I wanted to see how the house would look when my best friend proposes to Peyton. Brooke: Everything is going to be great, she is going to be so happy. Haley: Speaking of, now that I am engaged and Peyton is getting engaged what about you and Jake? Brooke: We have had a long talk about that, he has been hurt by Nikki so much so he is a little aprehensive and he knows that I am not going anywhere. Haley: Ok, just checking Brooke: Well it is almost six, and Luke told me to be gone by six because that is when Peyton is suppose to be coming home  
  
Right as Brooke says that Luke comes walking in  
  
Luke: Brooke everything looks great in here thanks Brooke: No problen, I mean how many times does my best friend get proposed to, of course it is going to be super romantic, now you better not screw this up Luke: Thanks for the vote of confidence Haley: Ok, Luke what are you wearing tonight, lets get to the important stuff Luke: Don't worry I wont look like this, I am going to put on the suit I wore for my mothers wedding to Keith but first I am going to go take a shower. Haley you might want to go home though I know Nate was planning something. Haley: Really? Lets see what romantic thing he is going to do this time, probably he needs me to make him dinner, we all know he cant cook anything but pasta Brooke: Well I am off as well, let you get ready for your big night, everything is ready  
  
As Haley and Brooke leave Luke is left alone with his thoughts. Luke (thinking): I cant believe tonight is the night, I am finally going to get to ask her to marry me. I just hope that she says yes.  
  
Luke is out of the shower and dressed and sitting out by the pool. Peyton walks into the house and notices the roses petals, she takes note, but then again Luke does this often, just surprising her.  
  
Peyton: Luke where are you? Luke: Outside, just come outside by the pool  
  
Peyton walks outside and sees the wonderful romantic setting that has been set up for her  
  
Peyton: Luke whats going on? Did I forget an anniversary? Luke: Nope you didn't forget anything, don't worry I just wanted to have a romantic night Peyton: OK Luke: Peyton we need to talk Peyton: This sounds serious Luke: Let me just finish this with out you talking.... Peyton we have known each other for a long time now, you were there for me always when everything went down with my father and when with the surgery and the road to recovery. We have been together through the move to LA and everything that went along with that. Last night I had a dream that I lost you to another man, I woke up sweating and scared to death. I don't want this to come true, I never want to loose you, will you please be my wife? Peyton: Oh my god Luke, of course I will 


	2. a day of shopping

They kissed and share a romantic evening that had been planned out. Since Luke didn't have a game or practice the next morning they slept in. Luke woke up with Peyton in his arms, he just stared at her sleeping and kissed her shoulder. Peyton started to stir.  
  
Luke: Good morning soon to be Mrs. Scott Peyton: Good morning. How long have you been awake Luke: Just for a little while Peyton: Why didn't you wake me? Luke: I love staring at you  
  
At this moment the phone rang. Peyton leans over and answers the phone Peyton: Hello? Haley: Pey how was last night? Was it romantic? Peyton: Slow down Haley, last night was great it was very rtomantic and I was shocked and I had no idea it was coming Haley: Ok so now that you are a member of the engaged to a scott brother club, how about we go dress shopping today, we both still need to find dresses Peyton: Sure give me like 2 hours I just woke up Haley: No problem I will meet you at the house  
  
Peyton: Luke I am going to go shopping with Haley for a few things Luke: Do I want to know what you are going to do? Peyton: Well it will just be a surprise for you  
  
Peyton is in the shower getting ready when the doorbell rings so Lucas goes to answer it. Standing at the door is Haley  
  
Haley: Ok Luke I want to know everything about last night, Peyton didn't get me a lot of details on the phone Luke: It was romantic and perfect and that is all you are going to get from me, but she did say yes, in case for some reason you didn't think that Haley: Come on Luke you have to tell me something, some details. I told Peyton everything about what Nathan did for me. Luke: That is the difference between Peyton and me, shes a girl you guys talk about everything Haley: Fine I will just have to drag it out of her then  
  
As Haley is saying this Peyton walks down the stairs and overhears  
  
Peyton: Haley we will see if I tell you anything Haley: You have to tell me  
  
Peyton: Luke we are off, I will see you for dinner tonight, have fun doing whatever you plan on doing today Luke: Ok, but remember you said you were going to surprise me tonight  
  
Luke and Peyton kiss goodbye and then they are off. Luke is bored so he decides to call Nathan and Jake and see what they are doing  
  
On the phone: Luke: Nate what are you doing today? Nathan: Not much seeing that Haley is out with Peyton, why you want to shoot some hoops Luke: Anything I am just bored around the house Nathan: I will just pop by in a few minute4s  
  
Luke: Jake you want to shoot some hoops with Nate and I today? Jake: Why are you bored already with Peyton being gone only a few hours Luke: No, its just that there is nothing to do around this house Jake: Sure I will come, I will just need to bring Jenny though Luke: Great I love Jenny and I have not seen her for awhile  
  
While all the guys are getting together and shooting hoops Haley and Peyton go dress shopping since they are both going to have weddings in the future.  
  
Haley: Peyt I love this dress for you it is perfect, go try it on Peyton: Haley you need to try on dress before me, I mean your wedding is in a few months, I just got engaged last night Haley: It is never too early to try on dresses Peyton: Maybe we should call Brooke, clothing is always her expertises  
  
On the phone: Peyton: Brooke, you want to come down to the mall with Haley and me, we are trying on wedding dresses right now and we need your help deciding what is good Brooke: Sure I was waiting for the moment when you asked, so I could tell you how ugly most of those dresses are that you like Peyton: Really funny Brooke, I bet you will love the dress I have on right now Brooke: See you soon best friend Peyton: Bye  
  
On the basketball court: Nathan: So how did last night go? Luke: Perfectly I could not have asked for it better, I just cant wait until I get to marry her Nathan: Just wait until you start hearing about all the wedding plans and the guest list, Haley is driving me insane with all the wedding planning Jake: Thank god I don't have to deal with that Nathan: Speaking of which when are you going to ask Brooke to marry you Jake: I thought we already talked about this last night Nathan: We have, but I mean you have to realize with Brooke's two best friends getting married you would thinks she might want to get married Jake: Don't worry Brooke and I always talk about it. When the time is right we will get married, but we don't want to rush into anything In the store: Haley and Peyton are trying on dresses and showing them to Brooke  
  
Brooke: No this one isnt right at all, how could you think of wearing that Haley: Brooke but I really want it its gorgeous Brooke: Tutor-girl, trust me the one thing I know the best is clothes and that does not work for you Haley: You havent called me tutor-girl since highschool Brooke: I know, for some reason I felt like calling you that. It brings back many memories Peyton: Such as the time when Haley stepped in as a cheerleader Haley: Nathan still mentions that Brooke: I bet he does you looked hot Peyton: I hate to cut this short but I think we should be heading home, I still have to do a surprise for Luke and I bet the guys are getting into some short of trouble 


	3. The Surprise Guests

Haley walked into her house after a day of shopping with some shopping bags in her hand  
  
Haley: Nathan im home where are you? Nathan: Im in the kitchen Haley: What are you doing in the kitchen I hope you are not making dinner we all know you cant do that Nathan: (laughing) No I am not making dinner just getting something to drink, but I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight, it has been a long time Haley: Actually though I would love to go out Peyton invited us back to her house tonight for drinks and stuff to celebrate their engagement Nathan: Funny, Luke never mentioned anything today about it Haley: Lets just say Luke doesn't know, Peyton is making a big surprise to celebrate their engagement and also just a time for us to get back together Nathan: Well then I guess I should get dressed  
  
Back at Peyton and Lucas's house  
  
Peyton: Luke I am home Luke: I am outside sitting by the pool  
  
Peyton walks out there and kisses Luke  
  
Peyton: You are all sweaty Luke: That might have something to do with the fact that I have been playing basketball with the guys for the last few hours Peyton: Well get in the shower and then get dressed, I will lay out what you need to wear for tonight? Luke: Tonight? Peyton: Yup as part of my surprise, some people are coming over soon so make sure you take a shower and make yourself as cute as you were last night Luke: Ok I am going  
  
As Luke is taking a shower Peyton starts to set everything up for tonight when the doorbell rings. Peyton runs to answer it. She opens it and sees one of her special guests  
  
Peyton: Karen and Keith what are you doing here? You were suppose to come in another 15 minutes Karen: We were just so excited we had to come, where's my baby? Peyton: He is taking a shower right now, he should be down in a little while Keith: Let me just say how excited I am that you are getting married to Luke, we have been waiting for him to propose for many months now Peyton: Really it cames as a surprise to me, we had talked about it, but I never knew he was going to propose so soon Karen: Well lets just celebrate when is the wedding Peyton: We really have not talked about it yet, I mean he only proposed last night Karen: We need to start thinking about this soon  
  
Luke walked downstairs because he heard voices. He saw his mom and was so shocked  
  
Luke: mom what are you doing here? Karen: Peyton flew me out with Keith we were just so happy that the two of you are getting married we have been waiting for so long. Why did it take you so long Luke: Mother I thought we talked about this, I would propose when I was ready and I am ready now Karen: Fine  
  
The doorbell rings again  
  
Luke: I wonder who that is? Peyton: A third person of my surprise  
  
Peyton then opened the door. Standing there was Deb and Peyton's dad  
  
Luke: Deb, Steve (steve is peyton's dad) what are you doing here, I didn't think Peyton would have the four of you come out Deb: Well I just had to see you, and of course Nathan and Haley, where are they? Peyton: They should be over any minute now  
  
Luke: Wait they are coming as wel? Peyton: Yup, your big surprise is that we are having a little engagement party with our closest friends  
  
At that very moment the doorbell rings again and Luke opens the door this time. He had a look of shock on his face  
  
Luke: Dan what they hell are you doing here.  
  
Both Luke and Nathan had not talked to Dan since the day they left Tree Hill. 


	4. The Party

Chapter 4  
  
Luke: Dan what the hell are you doing here? Dan: Well seeing is if both my sons are such good friends now and are both engaged I thought I would pay you a little visit, plus I heard about it around town that your mothers were coming out here to celebrate the engagement Nathan: Why do you think we would want you here? Neither one of us has talked to you since we left Tree Hill, that should have been a good message to you Dan: Well I have been watching both of you play your games with the Lakers and there is some stuff you need to work on, seems your games are going down hill Luke: Now we have found out the real reason why you come Nathan: its time to leave dad, see you in another 6 years  
  
With that Dan left and everyone settled in to celebrate the engagement. After eating and talking for a little while Haley wanted to make a toast Haley: ok everyone since I have known Luke for so long I am thinking I am going to make a toast. Luke I have known you since forever and Peyton you and I became friends in highschool, I have never known to people that were so right for each other, I can not imagine either one of you with another person, I hope you have a long and good marriage  
  
As Haley finished all the women in the women were whipping the tears from their eyes. Luke gives Haley a big hug.  
  
Luke: Thanks Hales that means so much to me Haley: Your welcome, and I hope you know everything I said was true  
  
With that everyone celebrates long into the night, finally everyone is exhausted and leaves leaving just Lucas and Peyton alone in their house pondering what haws been going on the last few days  
  
Sorry it is short, it is really hot right now in nothern california so it is hard for me to write a lot 


	5. The Wedding Planning Starts

Peyton woke up in the morning with a need to plan her wedding. The only problem was they had not set a date yet, so she decided she would call Luke and figure out when they want to get married  
  
On the phone: Peyton: Luke, I want to start planning the wedding when and where do you want to get married Luke: Pety I don't really care where we getting married or when I just want to get married, just make sure it doesn't interfer with basketball, I don't think that coach would be that happy with that Peyton: Don't worry I was thinking summer Luke: Sounds great just fill me in on all the details when I get home  
  
Peyton didn't know where to start planning a wedding so she thought she would call the only friend she knew who had any experience, Haley  
  
On the phone: Haley: Hello? Peyton: Hales its Peyton I need help planning my wedding, how did you do it? Haley: I don't know, I just kinda sat down and decided when and where and stuff and then everything fell into place Peyton: Thanks Haley: Do you know when you want to get married yet? Peyton: We were thinking summer since that wont be a problem with basketball Haley: That is a good idea Peyton: Well im off to plan a wedding, I will talk to you later, do you want to get lunch tomorrow? Haley: I have to work, but what about we get the guys together for some dinner in a few days Peyton: Sounds great, love ya bye  
  
With that Peyton sat down and started planning, since they wanted a summer wedding she figured a wedding in One Tree Hill would be great, its been a long time since they had been back, sincce all their friends are located here, but back to their roots where they fell in love for the first time would be good. Now all she has to do is plan everything else to do with a wedding. She decided to take a break, it was hard work planning a wedding, Peyton went to lie down, and she woke up five hours later realizing it was dark and Luke would probably be home by now. She walks downstairs  
  
Peyton: Luke are you home? Luke: Yeah just sitting out side, I didn't want to wake you up Peyton: You should have, are you hungry? Luke: Yeah Peyton: How about we go out for dinner? Luke: sounds great  
  
Let me get ready  
  
At Haley and Nathan' house they are sitting down eating some take out  
  
Nathan: How was your day? Haley: Great, I worked some more on the wedding considering it is only a few weeks away and I helped Peyton a little bit Nathan: What did Peyton need help with? Haley: Planning her wedding, it is always hard to start Nathan: Oh, well in just a month we are going to be Mr. And Mrs. Scott, how do you feel about that  
  
Haley leaning in for the kiss Haley: I love it, I can't wait 


	6. Nathan and Haley's wedding

Chapter 6  
  
A month later at Haley and Nathan's wedding  
  
The ceremony is over and everyone is at the reception eating and laughing when the banging with the fork on the chanpagne glass starts. Karen stands up  
  
Karen: I have known Haley since her and Luke were so young they were taking baths together, she was always caring, nice, and understanding, none of that has changed since she met Nathan it has only been brought out more. I always thought that Haley would end up with Lucas, but I realized that would never work, she would have killed him. Nathan is her perfect match, hopefully they will have a life time of happiness and love Haley: Thanks Karen that meant so much to me  
  
Luke stands up Luke: Well I guess now it is my time to give a speech, get back at Haley for an embaressing one she gave for me recently Like my mom said Haley and I have known each other forever, I will never forget when the two of us were in highschool wanting to be friends with all the people that are surrounding us now. Then Haley started tutoring Nate, we can all remember how mcuh I didn't want that, and lets not forget the tattoo Haley got. I have to say though I am glad that everything happened, Haley before you met Nathan you were never this happy, Nate brings out something in you that even I can't do. Nate you better not hurt her or else I am going to hurt you. Nate I still remember always judging you and thinking you were never good enough for my Haley, but you have proven me wrong little brother, take good care of her, and don't let her push you around like she usually does, cheers  
  
Haley: Luke, that was great, thanks for bring up my lovely embaressing moments Nathan: Thanks Luke, don't worry I will take good care of her  
  
With the wedding over Lucas and Peyton went home and went straight to bed because they were so tired, both dreaming of the wedding day to come  
  
SORRY IT WAS SHORT, MY GIANTS JUST WON SO I HAVE TO CELEBRATE AND IT IS LATE IN CALIFORNIA AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE TOMORROW 


	7. The Anniversary

Chapter 7  
  
Haley and Nathan left on their honeymoon and were gone for two weeks, this was ok though because the basketball team had just finished their season, so Brooke and Jake were taking a trip as well. This left Peyton and Luke as the only ones home.  
  
Peyton: Since all of our friends are gone, what do you want to do?  
  
Luke: I was thinking that we should just spend the day in bed?  
  
Peyton: As much as I would love to do that, I do need to go into work for a little while, and then I think we should work more on the guest list for the wedding  
  
Luke: Sure, but before I forget Happy Anniversary (he leans in a gives her a kiss)  
  
Peyton gets in the shower and Luke rolls over and goes back to bed for a few hours. When he wakes up he notices a note on Peyton's pillow, he reads it: Good morning Luke since you are reading this I am guessing you have woken up, well happy anniversary and don't go looking for your present anywhere you will not find it. Hope you have a good day  
  
Luke gets up and walks around looking for his present, he knows what the note says but he really wants to find his present Then the phone rang  
  
Luke: Hello?  
  
Peyton: Hey babe, looking for your present?  
  
Luke: Of course not, I am just sitting in bed  
  
Peyton: You are not going to find it anywhere in the house so just give it up, I will be home in a few hours and then we can go out to dinner, speaking of, where are we going out to dinner?  
  
Luke: Well that is a surprise for you, maybe if you told me a hint about my present I would tell you a hint about where we are going to celebrate tonight  
  
Peyton: Not a chance in hell, I love surprises  
  
Luke: Fine fine fine  
  
Just because she would not tell him where the gift was he still continued to look for it, eventually he gave up after searching the entire house and went outside to play basketball, only none of the other two guys were there so he got bored. He decided to call Nathan and see how the honeymoon was going.  
  
Luke calling....  
  
Haley: Hello?  
  
Luke: Hey, hales  
  
Haley: hey luke, why are you calling is everything and everyone alright?  
  
Luke: yeah, I am just a little bored right now there is nothing to do  
  
Haley: What about Peyt?  
  
Luke: She is at work and wont tell me where my anniversary present is  
  
Haley: Well arent you just a little cry baby  
  
Luke: very funny  
  
Haley: Well I got to go Nathan is calling me, we will be back in a few days and then you wont be bored anyone 


End file.
